


What Even is Normal?

by batfam_or_death



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death
Summary: Jason Todd's idea of normal isn't really the reality of what it is. Maybe he just needs his crazy family's idea of normal to be okay? I suck at summaries so here goes nothing. Cross-posted on FF.net
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What Even is Normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So this is my first batman/batfam fanfic and I am currently trying to read the comics but most of what I knew comes from reading fanfictions and watching some of the animated Batman movies. I was in the mood for brotherly fluffiness and I got this idea and had fun writing it, hope you enjoy.

“What a fine day it has been. No, no it hasn’t. I’m being completely sarcastic. Can’t you feel the sarcasm dripping? This has honestly been the worst freaking day of my entire life and I’m not even that old. Shall I start at the beginning, telling you all about my awful day? I think not, so mind your own beeswax. My day is private, private you hear that. Means no annoying little brothers or big brothers are going to coerce it out of me.  
“Don’t you dare touch that Replacement or I will not hesitate to shoot you where your spleen used to be! Dick, frick off! Demon spawn I will fill your intestines with lead. Now all of you march back out of the window, resetting all of my security systems as you leave and go away before I blow up this safehouse with all of you in it!!” 

Just another day in the life of Jason Todd. It was quite a beautiful day before the bat squad arrived. Patrol was lovely, some thugs taken down (out), lots of explosions, kickass moves, and it was still early. I decided to be a responsible adult (the time I spent in a coffin counts Tim! I am an adult now! Don’t tell me that I’m being childish!) and head home to order some take-out and catch up on all of the seasons I’ve been missing out on. It was a quick hop back to my safe house when that idiot Black Mask and his goons might have caught the jump on me. 

It was all Dick’s fault. His stupid voice was distracting me through the comms, and his ridiculous excuses for why I should visit the manor. (You know it’s not gonna happen.) Because its all his fault I was distracted, that is why I didn’t hear Black Mask waiting for me, or let my brain have enough time to register that I was being fired at. But I was ambushed and they might have gotten in a few good shots while I was unprepared. Of course because the comm line was open to all the bloody bats so they could hear my extensive swearing and the continual barrage of gunfire. I didn’t waste any time though and shot back at the morons (Yes, I was using rubber bullets Tim) incapacitating them for the time being. Which allowed me to remove myself from their presence unnoticed. I retreated to my safehouse in a timely manner, letting myself in, obviously, it is my house. It wasn’t difficult to find medical supplies, since I keep a very neat stock anywhere I go, to patch myself up with. I was in the middle of removing a bullet from my thigh when you idiots burst through my window causing me to stab myself in the freaking process! 

“Why would you freaking do that? No I do not need to go to the med bay Dick, take yourself there! I am not being delusional Demon spawn. I am in my complete right mind at this moment and a little blood loss is not gonna make me pass out Replacement. What are you doing? No stay away. I just want to eat pizza rolls and watch a show, leave me alone Dickface.”  
And the lights slowly fade out of focus. You sly thing Demon spawn. 

Why am I so lightheaded? Wait that’s the Batcave ceiling. “Dick!!!! You numskull! Why would you bring me here?”  
Ripping the IV from my hand a putting pressure on the pinprick, I swing my legs over the side of the cot remembering why I would even be here in the first place. Stupid Nightwing. Where would he have put my gear? Who’s sweatpants are these anyway? If these are Bruce’s I’m gonna kill everyone, except for Alfred. Never Alfred because he gives me leftovers.  
Exiting the small med bay I am faced with all of my nemeses (brothers) including the Bat himself, though none of them are in uniform. 

“I told you it wouldn’t keep him under for that long. The Pit made him practically immune to sedatives.” “Shut up Timbo were not exactly on friendly terms at the moment considering that fact that you abducted me. 

“Tt. We have your pizza rolls Todd. I’m not sure why you like these unhealthy morsels.” 

“Ooh!! YES!! Thanks Alfie!!” Because only the butler would give me food in this house. I rushed toward the goodness, this time not remembering why I was here. But good ole Dickie was just in time to catch me before I faceplanted into the floor. 

“Ouch.” I would much rather never do that again. 

“We also have Netflix ready upstairs and you only get the pizza rolls if you join us for movie night.” Stupid Replacement and his loopholes for food. 

Making them wait an inhuman amount of time while I tried to decide if it was worth it, was at least worth the looks on their faces. “Oh alright fine. Bloody bunch of tricky bats.”

Dick brought me some crutches that I promptly wiped his feet out from under him when I got my hands on them, not that it actually knocked the acrobat down. “Hurry up little wing. We got movies to watch.”  
And with that he raced up the stairs with Tim right behind him, the Demon spawn shifting off behind him. That left only the B-man in the cave with me. Great. 

“Listen I’m only here for the food and the free shows. Ill be out of here as soon as that’s over.” I made my way to the stairs, trying to remember how to use these stupid things on the stairs.

“Jason.” Hearing my name made me pause. “We installed an elevator over here if you would like to use it.”

“Why not. Don’t really like stairs anyway.” I turned around and hobbled pathetically towards it. Bruce continued towards the stairs. 

Here’s a chance to right some of the wrong you’ve done Jason. “Hey B?” When he turned around, I took the chance, even though it was the last thing on earth that I wanted to do (Yes, it is.) “You wanna ride up with me? I mean its been a while since I was at the manor, probably get lost on the way to the family room.”  
His mouth twitched a little bit, seeing the peace offering. He nodded and entered the elevator with me. It was slightly awkward as neither of us spoke during the duration of the ride, but soon it was over, and he exited ahead of me but didn’t walk so fast that I couldn’t keep up with the crutches. 

Finally we reached the brightly lit room with a very large tv, I mean, Bruce was a billionaire, if he couldn’t afford a nice tv, what was he doing with his money? (funding his super-secret vigilante crime busting business.) The sofa was filled with pillows and soft blankets. A footstool was brought in and set carefully in front of the sofa.  
Alfred was standing with a plate heaped with pizza rolls waiting to hand them to the designated person. Dick jumped up from his spot on the other sofa and took the crutches from me when I sat down, then he plopped a stack of blankets and pillows in my lap. 

After situating the fluffiness, Alfred handed me the food. “It smells great. Thanks Alfie!” “Anything for you Master Jason. Anything else I can retrieve for you sir?” 

“No thanks Alf, I’m all good.” “Very well sir.” 

The old butler then went to a high back plush chair and sat down. Dick had returned to his place between the Demon spawn and my Replacement which left only one spot left for Bruce. Only thing is that this sofa was really only made for two people, like it only had two cushions to sit on. Well played Dick.  
I gestured for Bruce to hurry up and sit before it got awkward and then yelled at the Replacement for the remote. If I had to sit here and suffer, I was gonna pick the show. After a few minutes of searching I settled on one I was sorta caught up on. Dick vaulted over the back of the couch to reach the light switch. He made it back in record time, literally before the opener even started. 

If I’m being honest with myself, this evening is turning out a lot better than it would of. I mean, if it wasn’t pizza rolls it would have been take-out, but I still would have been watching something. The company is nice though, and the blankets. It’s nice to know that my family actually cares. Even if they don’t show the way a normal family would, why would they, none of us are normal.


End file.
